A Naruto Remake! And also a Naruto love story
by Yachiru Hatake
Summary: A story of a troublesome child as she lives her life as a shinobi, after having to watch her twin die before her eyes. Instead of Sakura being on Team 7, she is. Narutoxoc or Sasukexoc, u choose! Also, there will be Kakaxoc and Gaaraxoc  differ ocs Enjoy.


**Okay, I have made changes to this Naruto Remake, and I like it. So, I hope you like this once better then my other one that I had deleted. First chapter to A Naruto Remake! A Naruto love story. ^^ Also, this Disclaimer will go to all the chapters in this story: I do not own Naruto nor any pf its characters, but I do own Yachiru, Daisuke, and any other oc I create for this story.  
><strong>

_Once appeared a nine tailed demon fox, its mighty tails could crumble mountains and cause tsunamis. To fight the demon, the people assembled all the shinobi from the village. One brave shinobi was able to seal up the demon fox, but because of that, he lost his life. That brave shinobi, was none other than the 4__th__ Hokage. He sealed up the demon within a small child. And that small child was named Naruto Uzumaki._

_**Present day:**_

The village was peaceful. The sky was clear, and the birds were chirping away. The village was huge as most people would say. This village's name was Konoha. The village hidden in the leaves. The Hidden Leaf, as other people would say. This village was also in the land of fire.

There was also a monument in that village. It was their pride and joy. There were faces carved on them. Each representing the Hokages. These Hokages, were the ones who risked their lives to protect the village. If you look closer, you could see…..paint!

"Wha ha ha ha!" Was heard throughout the village.

Now we enter the Hokage's house. The third Hokage lived here. Since the fourth died, he had taken the role of being hokage again.

"Hokage-sama!"

"What's wrong? Is Naruto causing trouble again?" The Hokage looks over from his writing towards the two complaining shinobis.

"Yes, he is ruining and pranking on the Hokage Monument!"

"And this time with paint!" Both of the shinobis screech out.

"_Sigh_ And is Yachiru also with him as well?" He asked them both.

"No sir."

_At least I know that she isn't causing trouble again *sigh* Naruto….what are we going to do with you._

_**Somewhere near the Hokage Monument…..**_

"Hey stop causing trouble!"

"Stop, now!"

"You're going to pay the price!"

"Look, look at what he's doing!" Came all the shouts of angry shinobis on the Hokage Tower.

Who they were talking to was the one who did all this mess and ruin.

"Shut up you morons! None of you would be able to do something like this! But I can! I'm incredible!" Came the reply from the mouth of a high pitched little boy's voice.

The boy has blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. He has whisker marks on his face and was short for his age.

"Geez….what has the idiot done?"

"Hn?" The Hokage questions as he sees one of his chunin.

"Hokage-sama, I apologize for this."

"Oh! It's you Iruka." Hokage says to Iruka, surprised that he's here, but also not surprised.

Iruka had a tick mark on his forehead. "What the hell are you doing during class time? Get down you moron!"

The boy starts to freak out because his sensei is here. "Oh no! That's Iruka-sensei's voice!"

They capture the said boy, as Iruka ties Naruto down.

_**Before Naruto gets captured…..**_

"Ah! Nothing like a walk to school. Though, I wish that Daisuke was still alive to see me become a shinobi for the both of us!" Yachiru said, raising a fist in the air, while grinning and having a sad look in her eye as she had a flash back.

_**Flash Back...**_

_A young girl named Yachiru, was walking home with Sasuke as they both had hung out after school. Her twin brother, Daisuke, didn't want to come with them for some reason, saying something about he had seen something interesting and would come meet them both later._

_Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan after a year ago, was a little bit on the side of not wanting to talk much like he used to, though he still hung out with both Yachiru and Daisuke since they seem to be the only family he had left in the world._

_They both were walking to their tree house that they had made a while back to hang and relax, before going their separate ways home. But when they finally reached the tree house, they both stopped with eyes wide. The tree house was on fire! They heard a scream inside as they peered up at it sadly._

_"That sounded like Daisuke!" Yachiru cried out, trying to run up and save her brother, but then was stopped when a tall shadow fell before her. Sasuke then grabbed her and pulled her behind his back, kunai out as he glared at the figure._

_"Itachi..." He seethed out with hatred. The once big brother he had loved, was now all he hated. Itachi stared down at the two unemotionally, and then glanced up at the tree house._

_"What have you done Itachi!" Yachiru screamed, staring up at him with her glistened eyes. She began to cry as tears streaked down her innocent face. "My brother! Daisuke!"_

_"Is now lost." He finished for her._

_"W-What?" She stuttered out, falling to her knees as she watched the fire grow and spread on the entire tree house. She saw a figure inside as they cried out some more. More tears came out as she had no choice but to watch as he brother was burned alive._

_Sasuke saw what she saw, and decided to cover her from seeing the tree house falling down from the tree in ashes, as a corpse came tumbling out, their eyes burned out, and all that was left was just the corpse and it's burned off flesh._

_Sasuke turned away, tears slightly coming down as he glared at Itachi. "Why? Why did you do it!"_

_"Because I needed to kill off the rest of those who are still a part of the Uchiha clan." Itachi then turned his gaze to the crying Yachiru, who looked up at him fearfully. "I was hoping to take both the twins out with one fire, but it seems that one stayed with you. So, all I have to do is kill her now, and all that will be left is you." Itachi whispered, pulling out the katana that he had used to kill all the Uchiha._

_Sasuke stood in front of Yachiru, kunai ready to attack his foe._

_They then heard voices as Sasuke and Yachiru turned to see a group of ninja running towards them._

_Itachi turned to look at Yachiru as she looked back at him. "I'll be coming for you next in due time, Yachiru-chan." He then ran away and turned into ravens as they flew away in the night sky._

_"Yachiru! Sasuke! Daisuke!" They both turned to see the Hokage running towards them. He stopped in front of them both as he crouched down to their height. He laid a hand on both their shoulders as he looked at them both worriedly, but sighed of relief. "I'm glad that you both are okay, but, where is Daisuke?"_

_Yachiru looked away, crying as she looked down. Sasuke looked down at his feet, sadly and shook his head, pointing towards the burned up tree house. The Hokage sighed sadly and pulled them both into a hug. "I'm so sorry for coming too late, Yachiru and Sasuke. I am so sorry." _

_"Hokage-sama..."Yachiru whispered, crying over his shoulder._

_Sasuke said nothing and just stared out in space._

_The Hokage began to cry as well, tears coming down as he looked down sadly. "I promise to give him a nice funeral in honor of how well a shinobi he was and would've been."_

_Yachiru and Sasuke both nodded, saying nothing more on this tragic day..._

_**End of Flash Back...**_

The girl, Yachiru, was very pretty for her age. All the girls are jealous of her, but she doesn't know why. The same age as Naruto. She is taller than Naruto, but is about the same height as Sakura. She is also as pale as Sakura. Her hair is a beautiful shade of red, like a rose, and her eyes are a fair shade of purple. She has long hair, a little bit longer that Sakura's hair. Her hair covers her forehead, but is parted in the middle. She usually smirks or grins. But when she's mad, she'll definitely does some damage.

Yachiru is the type of girl that wears pants instead of a skirt, kinda like Hinata, except hers is black. She wears a shirt that is small, yet big, it's basically medium, and its color is black with purple for the collar and sleeves. Basically she's wearing a long sleeved shirt. Yachiru also wears black shinobi shoes.

"Looks like I better get to the academy. Don't want to be late." She says with a grin.

_**At the Academy…**_

Yachiru opens the door to see…..just Sasuke?

"Hey Sasuke!" Yachiru says as she sits behind him. "Hn."

"Sasuke! Is that all you can say?" Yachiru asks curiously looking at Sasuke as he turned around towards her.

"Hn." He smirks at her. "Okay now I'm going to guess what you are saying!"

"Why yes Yachiru, it's nice to see you too."

"Hn." "I know Sasuke, you're just going through a rough time."

"Hn." "Yeah I know, your hair does look like a duck-butt, thank you for agreeing with me."

"Hn!" "Oh no!" "Hn?"

"Sasuke...are you trying to tell me...that..." She trails off, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Wait, don't tell me." Yachiru leans forward and looks at Sasuke in the eye. He raises an eyebrow at her, wondering what she thought he is saying.

"You're in love with Ino and Sakura! Yuck! You're nasty Sasuke." Yachiru said as she pretended to barf on the desk.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked. "Ha ha. Very funny."

"Ha ha! You're right it is. So why are you loving them?" She asked, squishing her face together as she mocked Sakura's and Ino's voices. "Oh Sasuke-kun! I thought you would never say so!"

Sasuke glared. "Oh, yeah, well, oh Naruto-kun! I thought you would never say I love you to me!" He mocked her voice, smirking as he did so.

Yachiru fumed as her face reddened with embarrassment. "I would bot think that!"

"Hn."

"Oh brother, here we go again..." She said, smacking her forehead and shaking her head.

_**A few hours later….**_

Yachiru was sitting in class bored as if her life was over. Now that Naruto wasn't here with her, and that Sasuke not wanting to join in on the pranks, she had nothing to do. Sometimes she just wished that maybe she should've died that day with Daisuke so that she won't have to worry about all this.

She then turns her head and looks at the Hokage Monument, then turns her head back to Iruka. _'Wait a sec…..' _She does a double-take and sees the Hokage's faces painted.

"Ha ha ha!" She laughed out, covering her mouth to try to hide her laughter.

"Is there something more important than my teaching, Yachiru?" Iruka questions her with a raised eyebrow as he watched her trying to hide her laughing fits.

"Nope Iruka-sensei." Yachiru says with a huge grin on her face. Everyone snickers, except for Shikamaru and Sasuke, because they know she's hiding something and it's got to be bad.

Then a kid says, "Hey look it's Naruto!" "Yeah, he's painting on the Hokage Monument." Iruka looks out the window to see what everyone was talking about.

"What!" Right as he says that, he flees the classroom after Naruto. Yachiru shook her head and laid herself down comfortably on the desk in front of her, which she shared with nobody, since her buddy Naruto was outside pranking without her.

_**Present:**_

"Bleh….." Everyone in class turns to a tied up Naruto. "Hey Naruto!" Everyone now turns to Yachiru. Naruto turns his head and looks at Yachiru with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Yachiru!" Yachiru grinned. "Nice prank ya did Naruto!" She laughed, her grin widening even more.

"He he! Thanks! That was my best prank yet!" "Quiet! Especially you, Yachiru. Do you want to stay after class?"

"I can't." She chanted. "Why not?" Iruka-sensei asks with a raised eyebrow and curious gaze.

"Well, I'd get in trouble by my father and I don't wanna go through another boring speech of his." She said, sighing and laying her head down.

Iruka looks at Yachiru as she tried her best to look all innocent, Iruka shook his head at her attempt. "_Sigh._ Fine, but be quiet." "Okay." The class and Naruto were shocked at Iruka's answer, never have they heard him back down in a student's challenge, but he was defeated by Yachiru trying to look her best at being an innocent girl.

Iruka turns back to Naruto. "Tomorrow is the shinobi academy's graduation exam and you've failed it the last two times! This isn't to be causing trouble! Baka!" "Whatever…." Naruto says coolly, ignoring Iruka.

This ticked Iruka off and he decided to punish Naruto's class for his cause. "Time for a 'Henge no jutsu' test! Everyone line up!" "WHAT?" The whole class yells except for Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Yachiru.

"YESSS!" Yachiru shouts out at the top of her lungs. Iruka turns to her with a questioning look.

"Since you're so confident Yachiru, why don't you demonstrate to the class for me?" "Okay." She walked out of her seat, down the stairs, and in front of Iruka.

"Transform into me! That goes for the rest of the class after these two!" Iruka yells. "Henge!" She said and turn into a perfect Iruka. Then she turned back into her normal self. "You pass _sigh_." The rest of the class was passing, until Naruto comes up.

"Ok, good." The kid before Naruto turns to walk back to his seat. "Next, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"This is all your fault." One kid complains. "Like I give a damn." Naruto says back. "Hey kid!" Both the said boy and Naruto turn towards Yachiru.

"Y-Yes Yachiru-chan?" The boy stutters, giving her a scared look as she glared at him. "Leave Naruto alone! Or you'll have to deal with my ninjustu! Even though I don't know if I have any good ninjutsu..." She muttered that last part to herself. The boy starts sweating and backs down.

Naruto turns to see a grinning Yachiru looking at him. He blushes and smiles. "Thanks Yachiru! But I didn't need it!" Naruto turns back to Iruka.

'_Man….this sucks….at least I have Yachiru rooting for me. Well, here we go!' _"Henge!"

Naruto transform into….a girl version of himself!

"Tee hee, how's this Iruka-sensei!" Naruto says in a high pitched girl's voice. Iruka's jaw drops and blood comes out of his nose as he is sent flying toward the black board.

Naruto transforms back. "I call this one 'Sexy no jutsu'! Wha ha ha ha haha ha!" You can hear Yachiru laughing in the background. "Naruto! That was awesome!" She laughed out.

"You moron! Don't invent stupid skills!"

_**Outside at the Hokage Monument…**_

_Swoosh! Swoosh! _Was heard as Naruto was cleaning the monument. _Splash! Splash!_ "I won't let you go until everything is as it has to be." "Bleh."

Naruto looks down then back up. "Like I care, it's not like I have to go home t…." "What were you going to say, Naruto?" Came a voice as both Iruka and Naruto looked down to see Yachiru waving up at them both.

"How?" Naruto questions, staring down in awe at her as she began to climb with her hands and feet. Iruka stared down at the girl as she had somehow was able to climb up without any ninjutsu whatsoever.

"I could hear your voice down there, and man, you spoke very loudly." She said, trying to lift herself up. Naruto then held out a hand as he noticed that she was struggling to get up. "Here." Yachiru looked up to see his hand in her face. She grins and grabs it, having him lift her up to stand next to him. Yachiru begins to wipe herself off and rub the back of her head sheepishly.

"Phew. If ya didn't save me there Naruto, I would've accidentally slipped and fell to my doom." She chuckled slightly. Naruto grinned at her and rubbed the back his neck. "Heh heh, well, you are the one who decided to climb up here in the first place, so I decided to give ya a boost before you could fall." Iruka smiled at them both.

"Naruto…..Yachiru…." "What?" Both of them turn to look at Iruka. "Well…umm…..if everything is all cleaned up…I'll buy you guys some ramen tonight." Iruka starts to blush.

"!" Naruto and Yachiru had the same gazes on their faces. The twinkle in their eyes and all had identical grins etched up their faces. "Ok, we'll work as hard as we can!" Yachiru jumps excitedly and began to grab a cloth and water to help Naruto clean the Hokage Monument.

_**At the ramen stand….**_

This is the order of how they are sitting. Yachiru, Naruto, and Iruka.

"Naruto…" "Huh? Yachiru, what is it!" Naruto starts slurping down on his sixth bowl and smiling that cute grin on his face.

"Um…_blush_ You know you're not alone, right?" She looks at Naruto as he puts down his chopsticks and looks straight ahead at nothing.

"When you were about to say that you have nobody to go home to, does that mean me and Iruka aren't there for you?" Naruto stays quiet. Iruka was trying to process what's going on. Then Naruto decides to speak.

"Yeah, but…..! Oww! Itai …..itai!" Naruto says while rubbing his head and crying out loud. "Baka! *huff* *huff* You're not alone! How many times do I have to keep telling you that?"

"But….." "NOOO!" Yachiru shouts at the top of her lungs, almost causing Iruka to choke on his ramen. Naruto flinches from her voice because she's right next to him.

"Baka. Baka. Baka! I told you, I'm a part your family and Iruka is too, right Iruka-sensei?" Yachiru questions, looking at Iruka instead of Naruto. Naruto also look at Iruka to hear what he has to say.

"Yes Naruto, she's right. We're here for you and will always be." Iruka smiles brightly at everyone, causing the kids to crack a huge grin on their innocent faces.

"See Naruto, you have us!" She grinned while shouting out in happiness.

"Yeah, I guess I was wrong, sorry Yachiru." Naruto says quietly and looks down at his ramen. "Baka! Don't say sorry, but just don't ask this question or give this answer again about nobody to go to, okay?" "Yeah!" "Good." Yachiru goes back to eating her ramen.

"Hey Naruto." "Huh?" Was all he could say because he had started to eat on his ramen again. "Why were you doing that that to the monument- even with or without the troublesome Yachiru-," "Hey, I heard that!" Grumbled the Yachiru as she went back to eating her ramen.

"Don't you know who the Hokage are?" "Of course I know!" Naruto looks at Iruka dead in the eye, while Yachiru picks her head up to hear what Naruto has to say to Iruka.

"Basically those who get the Hokage title…..are the strongest shinobi in this village, right? And among them is the 4th Hokage. A hero who saved the village from the fox demon."

"Then why?" Right when Iruka questioned Naruto with those words, Yachiru couldn't help but to crack a grin because she already learned the answer to that question all too well from their childhood.

She also did a little rooting for Naruto in her head. "Well, one day I'm going to get the Hokage title," Naruto turns both ways to see Yachiru grin then back to looking at Iruka-sensei. "And then I will surpass all the previous Hokage! And then I'll make the village acknowledge my strength!"

Iruka looks shocked at first while looking at the grinning Yachiru, but then smiles at the grinning Naruto.

After Yachiru eaten, she had told Naruto and Iruka that she needed to get home- not without saying good byes- and left.

"…..Umm Iruka-sensei, I have a little request." "What? You want another bowl of ramen?" Iruka joked.

"No….can I borrow your forehead protector? Please!" Naruto had already taken off his goggles to prove his point. Iruka grabs onto his forehead protector.

"Oh this? No no, this is what you get after you graduate. This is a symbol that you've come of age. Maybe you'll get one tomorrow."

"Bummer!" "Ha ha, so that's why you removed your goggles." "Give me more ramen!" "What?"

_**Next day, Graduation day…..**_

"Ugn." "Hey Naruto!" Naruto looks up from his desk to see his best friend, Yachiru.

"Hey Yachiru _sigh_." Naruto mumbles as he puts his head back down. Yachiru walks over and sits down next to him.

"What's wrong?" "Graduation exam." "Oh, yeah." She turned her head to see Iruka-sensei come through the door.

"Okay class, to graduate, you'll have to do the shadow clone jutsu when you're called to the next room. Except for Yachiru Kiyone, because she had already passed this test."

"What?" Came a high pitched girl voice. The said girl was none other than Sakura Haruno, or as Yachiru liked to call her, 'Pinky'. "What is it, Sakura Haruno?"

"Iruka-sensei, how is it that she gets to pass without doing the test, but why not Sasuke-kun instead of Yachiru-baka?"

There were a lot of "yeahs" and "why not Sasuke-kun?" coming from all the fan girls in class. "Sakura, I could understand where…..-." But he was cut off by Yachiru. "Didn't you ever think that maybe I already did it in front of…..the Hokage! Or, maybe I didn't..." Yachiru muttered, rubbing her temple.

A lot of gasps were heard and "she's lying!" "_Sigh_ Settle down class. It's true that the Hokage has already passed her and she is now a genin."

Right as he said that, the Hokage walked in. "Hello children." "Hokage-sama!" The class settled down. "I just came here to wish you all good luck on the exams and to give Yachiru her forehead protector."

The Hokage pulled out of his pocket a protector. A dark shade of purple one. "Here is your protector, Yachiru."

Yachiru quickly jumps out of her seat and runs down the the stairs, hoping not to trip and fall as she gladly took it, but then leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I didn't even take the test, though..."

He chuckled and whispered back, "I know, but your father spoke with me and said that he saw that you had did the jutsu, so, I didn't want you to do it again after hearing his proud praise."

"Oh, then thank you Hokage -sama!" Yachiru yells happily as she puts her protector on. Yachiru puts hers on her left arm, and looks up to grin at the Hokage.

"_Chuckle_ The pleasure is all mine…..troublesome child." Then the Hokage leaves the classroom with guards following him. Yachiru grins sheepishly as she turned to the class whose gazes were widened and mouths were open.

Shikamaru had woken up and wasn't surprised because he knew that she would get it before anyone else. If you looked hard enough, you would see Sasuke's mouth open slightly with shock and wide eyes. Yachiru caught the sight and giggled. Sasuke closed his mouth, blushed, and looked the other way with his eyes closed.

Of course, Iruka decided to break the long silence by calling someone up to take the exams.

After what seemed like an eternity to Naruto, it had only been two hours. "Uzumaki Naruto, you're up." Naruto got up, but not before hearing Yachiru telling him good luck.

_Okay, Yachiru is rooting for me! I can't do the jutsu right, but…..but I'll try! I'll do it! Just watch this! _"!" Naruto turns to see… a defected clone Naruto laid out on the ground with no pupils and tongue hanging out.

Then Naruto starts freaking out because he turns to see an impatient Iruka looking like he was about to burst into a fit towards Naruto. Naruto makes another clone, but this one lands on his head.

"Fail!" Iruka shouts. "Iruka." Iruka turns his head to look at the other chunin. The chunin starts to smile. "This is his third time, and he did create a clone. We could let him pass…."

Naruto starts to smile as he heard this. Iruka closes his eyes and waves his hand back and forth. "No way Mizuki! All the other two clones and Naruto only created one clone, and it was a useless one." Mizuki looks at Iruka sadly.

"I can't let him pass." Naruto looks at Iruka angrily and leaves the room.

_**Outside…**_

Everyone is outside giggling, blushing, and smiling happily. Naruto is the only one not in that crowd besides Sasuke. Naruto looks at everyone sadly while sitting on the swing.

"Great job! That's my son! Now you're a man!" Naruto looks down, even sadder.

"Hey that kid…." "Yeah, that's 'the kid' and he's the only one who didn't pass." "Well, that's a good thing." "He shouldn't become a shinobi." "Since he is…" "Shh….were not supposed to talk about that."

"Well that boy over there and how he didn't pass and shouldn't be a shinobi." Yachiru then popped out of nowhere when she heard the two whisper.

"What did you two bitches say about Naruto? That 'boy' over there," She points at Naruto while looking at the two girls, "Is a best friend of mine. So if you insult him, you insult me and the village. You're both are a pathetic excuse for shinobi. You have no right to say anything and if you do, then say it to our faces. If you want to insult him, you'll have to go through me, got it!"

Both the girls gulp, nod their heads, and run off to who knows where. Yachiru glares at the fleeing girls and turn to the swing to see….no Naruto? "Huh?" She looked around in question and then runs off to look for Naruto.

"I need to talk to you Iruka." "Yes, Hokage-sama."

_**Somewhere in Konoha…**_

Mizuki-sensei was walking down the street and stopped when he saw Naruto. "Naruto." Naruto turns around and shouts in surprise. "Mizuki-sensei!"

Both Naruto and Mizuki decided to talk on the porch of an apartment building. "Iruka-sensei is a serious person. His parents were killed when he was young and he had to take care of everything himself." "But, why does he pick on me?"

Mizuki sideways glances at Naruto and gives him a small smile. "He probably sees himself in you." Naruto looks shocked when he heard this. "He's probably thinking….that he wants to see you, become strong in the real way. Try to understand Iruka's feelings."

Naruto glances down sadly, but also lost in thought. "Since you also have no parents." "…..But I wish, I graduated." Mizuki looks at Naruto. "I that case…" "Huh?" "I'll tell you a special secret."

_**At night in Konoha…**_

Naruto is making his way in the Hokage's house when…."What are you doing, Naruto?" "Huh? Ah!" Naruto screams out as he sees Yachiru looking at him curiously.

'Oh! It's you Yachiru, but be quiet and I'll tell you." Yachiru nods her head. She had heard the whole story from Naruto and was happy, yet surprised at this request coming from Mizuki-sensei.

"So…you came out here alone?" "Yep." "Why?" "Because I had nothing to do when I was at home and had to make sure that Dad doesn't see that I'm missing, so I got him to fall asleep with some medicine I put in his food." "Oh, well, wanna help?" "Of course!"

"Okay, come on." "Roger." They both get into the Hokage's house straight away until….. "What do you both think you're doing in my house at this hour?" "!" Both Yachiru and Naruto turn to see the Hokage looking at them with one eyebrow raised curiously.

Naruto thinks real quick and does his new jutsu that he created. "Sexy jutsu!" "What?" the Hokage is left in the hall, out cold, and nose bleeding. Yachiru couldn't help but to laugh at the sight, but felt sorry for the Hokage.

Her and Naruto went into the Hokage's study area, of where the scrolls were hidden. They looked through all the scrolls until Naruto finds it. "!" "You found it, Naruto?" "Yep. I found it!" They both flee the Hokage's house, not knowing that someone was watching them.

_**In the forest….**_

Naruto and Yachiru both open up the forbidden scroll. "Hey!" "What is it Yachiru?" "Look at the first jutsu Naruto." Naruto looks at it. "The first is multi-shadow clone jutsu? What the…..! Why does it start with the thing I'm bad at?"

_**With Iruka…..**_

'"_Iruka"….."Yes Hokage-sama?" "I understand very well how you feel….'_

_~ "Raaaar!" The nine tails starts to attack the village. "We have to stand our ground until the 4__th__ gets here!" "Let me go!" A young Iruka shouts. "My Mom and Dad are still fighting!" ~_

Knock! Knock! Iruka goes to open the door. "What is it?" "We must go to the Hokage-sama's place! Naruto has…taken the scroll of the forbidden seal as a prank." Mizuki tells Iruka. "!"

_**At the Hokage's…..**_

"He won't get away with this one! "Hokage-sama!" Angry shinobis shout. "Yes, that is a dangerous scroll forbidden by the previous Hokage. If used in a certain way, it could cause incredible danger. It's been half a day since the scroll was taken. We must hurry and find Naruto!" "Yes sir!" They all poof away in search of Naruto.

_**With Iruka…**_

"I should check the woods."

_**In the woods….**_

_ha ha ha_ "Huh?" Naruto and Yachiru look up to find Iruka-sensei. Iruka grins. "I've found you….and wait, you're here too Yachiru!" "Yep!"

_Oh brother, I've not only found the one who took the scroll, but also found someone even more worse than a scroll thief…Yachiru. sigh_

"Hey! Yachiru look! I found the nose bleeder." "Baka! I found you!" "!" "He he." Naruto and Yachiru grin at Iruka.

"Hehehe….you found us…..we've only learned one thing." "Hey! You guys look beaten up, what were you doing here?" "Never mind that, hey hey! I'm going to try an incredible jutsu. If I do it…..let me graduate!"

Iruka looks at the stance that Naruto is doing in order to do the jutsu. _'So….he was practicing here? Enough to damage his body.' _Iruka looks at Yachiru who is currently looking towards Naruto's direction.

_She looks like she was also practicing. Was she and Naruto both trying to learn a new jutsu, in order to get stronger. Ha, those two. _"!" _Wait! _"Naruto…Yachiru…" "Hn?/Yes?" Both Naruto and Yachiru look at Iruka.

"Where did you guys get that scroll?" "Oh this?" Naruto turns his back around so Iruka-sensei can look at it. "Mizuki-sensei told me about it. And about this place too. Yachiru decided to help me get this too. He said if I showed you this skill…I'd definitely graduate."

Naruto puts on his big wolfish grin. _Mizuki?...! _"Move Naruto! Yachiru!" Iruka pushes them both out of the way as a barrage of shuriken comes their way. They all hit either Iruka-sensei or the little shed that appeared out of nowhere.

Mizuki lands on a tree branch. "Nice job finding the moron!" Mizuki turns to look at a shocked Yachiru beside Naruto. "Oh! And it looks like you found that troublesome Kiyone as well."

"I see…so that's what's going on…" Says the badly hurt Iruka. "Naruto, give me the scroll!" "Huh! What! What's going on here! Hey?" "Naruto! Yachiru! Whatever happens…..don't give him the scroll!"

Naruto looks at Iruka, shocked along with Yachiru's surprised face. "That's a dangerous scroll that has forbidden ninjutsu written inside it. Mizuki used you…to get his hands on it!"

Naruto is frozen stiff. "Naruto…..there's no point in you having it. I'll tell you the truth." "!" Iruka looks shocked. "!" Yachiru stares, wide eyed, at Mizuki-sensei. "N….No! Don't!"

Iruka-sensei yells. "12 years ago…..you know about the demon fox being sealed, right?" "?" "Since that day…a special rule was created for this village." "A rule?" Naruto looks at Mizuki-sensei curiously.

Mizuki closes his eyes and looks angry. "But…..this rule was never meant to be told you." "Not to me? What is this rule? Tell me!" "He he he he!" Mizuki is trembling of laughter as a smirk is brought to his face.

Naruto looks up shocked. "What….kind of rule?" Mizuki looks up with his eyes open and a grin on his face. "The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the nine tailed demon fox."

"What?" Naruto stares at him in disbelief. He falls back on his butt. "What do you mean?" "Stop it!" Iruka-sensei cries out. "No! Don't! Please stop!" Yachiru cries out as she falls to the ground.

"It means that you…are the nine tailed demon fox….that killed Iruka parents and destroyed the village. You were sealed up by the Hokage, admire and…" "Stop it!" "You have been lied to by everyone!"

Naruto looks down sadly. "Didn't you find it odd how everyone hates you?" Naruto starts to cry. Mizuki starts to swing the big shuriken that was on his back. "Iruka is the same! He also hates you! Even your loyal best friend Yachiru hates you and she never wanted to be your friend! She had used you!"

"!" Naruto looks at Iruka and Yachiru in disbelief and then closes his eyes and cries even more. _'Damn it!' _Naruto starts to unleash the nine tails chakra along with having long nails.

"_He's never known a parents love. And is hated by all villagers except for Yachiru." _"Nobody will ever love you!" _ "So to get attention…..he causes a lot of trouble along with Yachiru by his side. He wants people to acknowledge his existence…in any possible way that he can do."_

"That scroll was used to seal you up!" _ "Iruka's a pervert." "Eww that's nasty!Shame on you Iruka-sensei!" "He acts tough, but he is truly suffering without Yachiru there to guide him…." _Mizuki throws the shuriken.

Iruka jumps in the way and after Iruka, it's Yachiru. Naruto looks up to see Iruka's shocked face. Iruka looks over his own shoulder. Naruto does the same. Then Naruto starts to cry again at the sight. Standing there in front Naruto and Iruka, is Yachiru with a giant shuriken sticking out of her back.

"Ugh!" She starts to cough up blood, but gives Iruka and Naruto one of her cat like grins. "!" Naruto looks scared. Iruka kneels down in front of Naruto. "Why? Why did you do it Iruka! And Yachiru…why did you both save me?"

"My…..My parents…..after they died, there was nobody to…..compliment or acknowledge me…I always acted like an idiot just to get people's attention, Since I wasn't good in things like learning and doing homework, It was better than being nothing so I kept acting like an idiot. It was so painful."

Iruka-sensei starts to cry. "Naruto, you also must have been in a lot of pain. I'm sorry, if only I had done a better job…. You wouldn't have to feel like this." Naruto looks shocked. He then turns his head to s sad looking Yachiru. Iruka also turns to her.

"Hey Naruto! Don't look all sad on me! I'd like to see that fox grin on your face in this type of situation. Sorry I didn't tell you about you know what before. But don't listen to Mizuki, he's just stupid. Listen to me and Iruka, we'll always be there for you. We're your family remember and family sticks together. We're also best friends and nothing can change that. Ha ha! So cheer up, for me?" She gives him one last smile before she falls to the ground in pain.

Iruka comes to her side and pulls out the giant shuriken gently. Iruka turns her over and gives her a sad smile. "I'll heal myself, go to Naruto." She turns her head at Naruto and sees that he's flashing her a fox like smile.

She blushes, but the goes back to healing herself. Mizuki looks mad from being ignored. Naruto turns and starts to flee, but not without taking Yachiru with him, carrying her bridal style.

"Naruto!" "He hehe, Naruto isn't the type of person to have a change of heart and it looks like he decided to help Yachiru and not you. And I think he's planning…..to use the scroll to get revenge. You saw those eyes earlier…..the eyes of a real demon." "Gah!" Iruka pulls out some of the kunais and shuriken that were embedded on him.

_ha ha ha_ "Naruto…..isn't like that!" Iruka gets up with his back turned from Mizuki.

Naruto still keeps running with an already healed and passed out Yachiru.

"Well that doesn't really matter, I'll kill Naruto. And get the scroll. I'll take care of you later." And with that said, Mizuki chases after Naruto and Yachiru.

_**Somewhere in the village…**_

"Ugh." "No way! We should have killed him!" "No we have to find him before he releases the demon's powers!" "He is very dangerous! If you find him, kill him!"

_**With the Hokage…..**_

"I finally found him!" The Hokage says as he looks through his crystal ball. "Mizuki told him…now he is afraid like never before." _The power that is sealed may be released….plus he is holding the scroll of seals…..The odd of him being able to break the seal and change into the nine tailed demon fox….is one in a million…but it is possible…and if that happens….._

_**Back with Naruto and Iruka…..**_

"Found him!" Iruka looks at Naruto. "Naruto! Yachiru!" With that said, Naruto turns to Iruka and Yachiru, now awake, looks at him too, from Naruto's back. "Hurry, give me the scroll! Mizuki is after you!"

Naruto stops on a branch and then charges forward straight at Iruka and Iruka was shocked. They both fell down out of the tree tops. Iruka slid and fell on his back. Naruto skids on the ground with Yachiru in his arms again.

_huff huff huff huff_ "Why Naruto?" Iruka asks as he falls over. Iruka poofs into Mizuki. "How did you know I wasn't Iruka?" Mizuki looks shocked. Naruto and Yachiru grin. "He he he he he he." They both poof into….Iruka.

"I'm Iruka!" Iruka says while smirking. "….._smirks_ I see…."

Naruto is on the other side of a tree side-ways glancing around the tree looking at Iruka and Mizuki. He's also holding the scroll in his arms. Yachiru is right next to him, listening in on their conversation.

"Hehehe, you'd even transform into what killed your parent's to protect him." "I won't hand the scroll over to someone like you!" "!" "If you use the skills in that scroll, you can do whatever you want! There's no way that demon fox wouldn't try to use that power of the scroll. Unlike what you're assuming.'

"Yeah." Naruto looks shocked then sad and glances at Yachiru to see the same look on her face. _I knew it….see….even Iruka-sensei deep down…..doesn't acknowledge me…..' _

Naruto gives another glance at Yachiru to see her hair is covering her lowered head. _But Yachiru….acknowledges me… Yachiru…..she's*blush* she's my most precious person and I don't want to lose her in my life.'_

"The demon fox would do that…..but Naruto is different." Naruto and Yachiru both lift their heads up. "He is….." Iruka smiles. "I've acknowledged him as…..one of my excellent students along with the troublesome child, Yachiru. He may not be the hardest worker. And he is clumsy and none but Yachiru accepts him…..He already knows what it is to feel pain inside your heart. He isn't the demon fox."

Naruto starts to cry with Yachiru almost crying. "He is a member of the Hidden Leaf Village. He's Uzumaki Naruto!" And with that said, Naruto busts out crying. Yachiru cries tears of happiness.

"!..." Mizuki grits his teeth. "Well, whatever." He grabs onto his other shuriken from his back. "!Uh! Arg!" "Iruka. I said I would take care of you later…..but I changed my mind!" Mizuki turns to Iruka, shuriken in hand.

"Hurry up and die!" Mizuki swings the shuriken faster and faster. Iruka just smiles while leaning on a tree. "!" Naruto jumps from behind the tree and head butts Mizuki away from Iruka, while Yachiru does a flip in the air and kicks the shuriken to another tree just at the opposite of where Iruka-sensei was laying at.

Naruto and Yachiru both land in front of Iruka side by side while glaring at Mizuki. "!" Iruka looks shocked at his two students backs. _Naruto, Yachiru!_

"You shouldn't have done that!" Mizuki shouts while trying to get off the ground. Naruto and Yachiru's glares turned so fierce that Sasuke's and Itachi's glares looked like new born puppies.

"Don't touch!" "Iruka-sensei!" "Me and Yachiru/Naruto will kill you!" "Bakas! Why did you guys come out? Run away!" "Haha! I'll kill someone like you kids in one shot!"

"Try it trash!" "We'll return the a thousand!" "Times over!" "Then do it demon fox! Little red rose!" "!" Iruka looks at them with shock on his face.

"Multi-Shadow clone jutsu!" Both Naruto and Yachiru shout. Then poof. One thousand Naruto's and Yachiru's surround Mizuki. "Wha? What's going on?"

"What's wrong?" "Weren't you going to kill us with one shot?" _'Naruto…Yachiru….. you guys have…' _"Well then." "We'll start, okay?" "!" Was the sound of Mizuki's screams throughout all of Konoha and the forest.

_Hehe, him and Yachiru really did divide into more than a thousand. Each was a real body and not an illusion…maybe he'll really surpass the previous Hokage…and Yachiru will become an ANBU captain like her dream…..or maybe even the Hokage's assistant._

Yachiru and Naruto look down at an unconscious ad badly beaten up Mizuki. "Hehe….maybe me and Yachiru went a little too far…" "Haha, I guess we did Naruto." They both grin at each other sheepishly, and then looks back at Iruka.

"Naruto…come over here…..There's something I want to give you."

_**Back in the village…..**_

"Did anyone find him?" "No!" "Damn! This is bad!" "He could be far away by now!" "There's nothing to worry about." "!" "Hokage-sama!"

The Hokage takes out his smoking pipe and smiles. "He'll be back soon."

_**In the forest…**_

"Now sensei." "Ok, you can open your eyes." Naruto sees an Iruka-sensei without his forehead protector. "Congratulations on graduating! Let's celebrate! I'll buy you both….a cup of ramen!" Iruka smiles down at Naruto.

Then Naruto tackles Iruka-sensei to the ground. "Yeah Naruto! You did it! You really did it!" Yachiru shouts while jumping up and down, and then tackles both Naruto and Iruka while they are still on the ground.

_I was going to lecture Naruto and maybe even Yachiru…that the hard part of being a shinobi had just begun….well…..I'll save that for the ramen stand… _Yachiru and Naruto start smiling and laughing away in happiness and joy about their first adventure-well Naruto's-.

The Hidden Leaf Village. Right now a young man is going to start his life as a shinobi. Along with the help of a young girl.

**Yachiru Hatake: So how'd ya like?**

**Yachiru: I liked it!**

** Naruto: Me too!**

**Yachiru Hatake: Of course you guys did! You're in the story!**

**Yachiru: So?**

**Yachiru Hatake: Anyways, I wanted to ask something, because I'm doing a vote. Do you think that Yachiru should be with:**

**Naruto or Sasuke? I've been wanting to know because they're my favorite characters and favorite rival characters.  
><strong>


End file.
